


Guilty Pleasure

by Antikimmy771



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Bondage, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Protective Victor, Sassy Yuuri, Sex Toys, Some Top Yuuri, Spanking, Top Victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antikimmy771/pseuds/Antikimmy771
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov is to be believed to be the best figure skater around but he starts getting bored and uninspired when everyone expects the unexpected from him. One day while he's in Detroit for the World Championship this year, he goes to an exotic club and finds inspiration from a raven-haired boy with captivating eyes.~Or a stripper!yuuri story where viktor and yuuri fall in lust and then love~(Sorry I suck at summaries)





	1. Prologue

My job has always been to shock and captivate my audience with my routines on the ice. But as the years came and gone, the audience always expected me to do something shocking which in return became not very interesting anymore.  
Why? My life didn't have much meaning except for the ice until I saw him. It was so incredible how I became so enamored and lustrous towards this man... no not man, he was too beautiful to be human.  
The minute our eyes met, I knew that I was no longer Viktor Nikiforov, amazing skater. No, I would be whoever this wonderful creature wanted me to be. He, from the start, has flipped my entire world completely upside-down and to this day he's never failed to surprise me.

It would take a while but the stranger with the shimmering eyes and body of an angel will be mine in more ways than one and I'll be damned if anyone or anything gets in my way


	2. Another day... Another gold medal...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor arrives at Detroit and his rinkmates try to cheer him up from his funk by having a day touring around the city.

The airport is crowded with people trying to get an autograph or a photo of me. I try my best to give a dazzling smile but on the inside I just can't wait for all of this to be done so I can get back home in St. Petersburg and spend some time with my Makkachin. Don't get me wrong, I'm still kind to all of my fans but I'm tired of doing the same thing wherever I go.  
Wave, smile, sign. Wave, smile, sign. Wave, maybe throw in a wink to get my fans to scream, sign. No matter what I do, it's the same routine until I finally start heading to our practice rink. I can see Yakov already rushing me to hurry in the limo but I ignore him like I usually do and continue this routine. Wave, smile, sign. Finally I get to the last person only to recieve a blue flower crown. I stare and smile softly since this reminded me of the one I had when I still had my long hair at 16 years old. When there was still life to my smile. I wink at the young woman who gave it to me and put it on top my head while a man, most likely her boyfriend, catches her as she fainted and glares in my direction. I shrug him off and make my way to the limo.  
"Vitya! Finally! Do you realize how late we are?! You need to practice!" I roll my eyes slightly thanking the universe I'm wearing sunglasses so I don't get another lecture from my always furious coach. I send him a smirk before speaking. "But Yakov, the competition isn't until a week from now. We have plenty of time to practice." All I recieved back was a bunch of angry Russian mutters. Some of them were just of me being completely lazy and arrogant. I can't really argue with that last part. I've always been kind of arrogant when I want to be. Although, I'm not half as bad as Yuri. Yuri is one of the youngest skater from our team at 15 years old and already has one of the worst tempers next to Yakov which makes practice with him very interesting. The angry little kitten skates quite beatifully which contradicts his hard demeanor. So I'm sure he'll do just fine at his senior debut next season.  
We finally arrive at the rink and I let out a sigh before getting out. As I entered, I was immediately mobbed with hugs and greetings. I was confused before I realized that Georgi, Mila, and Yuri were here to support me. (Well Yuri was most likely forced to come by Yakov or Mila) "Viktor! How are you? Ready for your 5th win?" Mila winked at me. I heard Yuri slightly gag at the sight and went back to being on his phone with a slight scowl on his face. "Ready as I'll ever be." It came out much more sad than I wanted it to be making Georgi and Mila frown at me, concerned. I wave them off as Yakov yelled to cut the chit chat and let me concentrate. During the rehearsal, I nailed all of my jumps (no surprise) but my step sequence wasn't how I would like it to be making me irritated. "Vitya!" I turned and saw Mila and Georgi calling me over to them. "Yes?" "C'mon Vitya! We're going to explore!" They must be insane! I need to make this routine perfect if I want that medal. Wait do I even want that medal? I have 4 at home. Plus this would be fun to just leave and have Yakov have a fit. I look around to see thaf my coach was gone so eagerly I nodded at my rinkmates and got ready.

A few hours (and many shopping trips) later, we decided to go out to eat at a cute little cafe. "Vksuno!" I exclaimed at the delicious food. "So what else shall we do while we're here?" Both of them looked exhausted and quite terrified of going to another shop with me. Honestly, I can't blame them. I tend to be quite the shopaholic when I see anything with a price value. Hell I even bought my Makkachin a suit one time just because I could. By the way, he never wore it and it was over $300. Georgi immediately perked up though and gave me a look as if there was gossip ready to be told. That or he was gonna go on about his figure skating girlfriend that he is completely and utterly head over heels over. Either way, my ears were open. "You know Vitya, there's a place I've been hearing from the locals of an exotic club that you could go to. Apparently, there's this dancer that's got the whole city talking." My eyebrows furrowed. An exotic dancer? What could be so special about a woman stripper? "I don't know Georgi. Plus you know I'm not into women so being there would be a whole waste of time." I took a sip of the coffee before smirking at the boy in front of me. "Anyway, won't that girl you've been seeing be mad that you're looking up strip clubs while you're here?" I was expecting him to laugh or blush instead of full on cry and scream to not mention that "rat". I looked at Mila for help since I never knew what to do when someone is crying, let alone hysterical crying. After he calmed down, he explained. "Actually, Anya left me for another man. That b-" "Georgi! The place you were telling Viktor?" "Oh right. Well it's actually a male strip club for men and women. And from what I've heard, the main event is something to see. " Hmm... "What's the place called? I'll go later tonight to see for myself. " "I think it was called Sinful Paradise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Plus thank you to my friend Vanessa for helping me with the names for the title and club! Love you! Also let me know if I should continue this fic!


	3. An Unforgettable Night in Sinful Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor meets the enchanting dancer who goes by the name "Eros"

Once the sun went down, I got ready to go to the club Georgi was talking about. I found out that it was only a couple blocks away so I took my time to look good enough before I step out of this five star hotel and start walking.  
As I was making sure if my hair looked alright, I heard a knock on the door. I froze thinking it was Yakov until I heard the screaming of the small angry kitten. "Come in Yuri." The door slammed open before I saw the blonde boy sit on my bed with a scowl on his face. 

"You know Yuri. If you keep making that face, it'll stay that way. Why not shock everyone and smile?" I asked smirking at him while he just grumbled in annoyance. "What's wrong now, Yura?" "Yakov is pissing me off." He flopped down on the bed dramatically making me chuckle. "When doesn't he?" "He wants me to be like you when I go into the senior division." I sighed out loud. 

Why does everyone want to be like me? Yuri can do just as good or even better than me as a skater. I've seen what he can do as his own and my god, is it magnificent. I smile sadly at him making him just roll his eyes and look at me with furrowed eyebrows. 

"What?" "Why are you so dressed up? Aren't you supposed to be going to bed, old man?" He never fails to take a jab at my age or appearance. "I'm actually going out. If you love me, or really hate Yakov, you won't tell him anything." For the first time in a while, I saw Yuri's lips curl up in a smirk which made me think that I was in trouble. "What's in it for me, old man?" I sigh, knowing this was going to happen. "What do you want?" "Hmm... I saw this awesome cheeta print sweater! Give me that!" What was with this boy's obsession with cats? Well, I'm obsessed with my poodle so I can't really judge. "Deal." "Where are you going anyway?" Oh no. What do I say? "Umm... out. I just want to explore this city some more." Luckily, Yuri left claiming he was bored and went back to his hotel room. Thank goodness for that. I fixed up my tie before finally heading out the door.

The wind from the city feels good on my skin as I walk down the road heading towards a building full of colorful lights. Hmm not very subtle is it? I stop in front of the building reading all the signs it has on it. "XXX" "Sinful Paradise: Where We Make Fantasies a Reality" "Meet The One & Only 'Eros'" Who?

Is that the dancer everyone is talking about? Once I get through the bouncer, I am immediately welcomed by a huge cloud of smoke causing me to cough out loud. Ugh! What club is this? Already I'm not that impressed and I haven't even gone to the main bar/dance area. 

Maybe this was a bad idea. "Viktor?! Viktor Nikiforov?! Holy shit!" Oh no someone recognized me. I turned around to see a shirtless man wiping away sweat from his head before heading towards me. 

I must say this man was very good looking. His hair was bleach blonde at the top but the sides were a dark brown color which showed that he must've had his hair dyed. His eyes were a glorious forest green color and his body was one that seemed like god himself sculpted it. This man oozed sex.

"My my. What's a figure skating God like you doing in a club like mine?" The half naked man said in a heavy Swiss accent. Wait his club? Was this man 'Eros'? He definitely seemed like a main event dancer. 

"Just wanted to see what the fuss was about. You own this place?" With a proud smile, the man nodded. "Own it and strip in it. My stage name is Giovanni but you can call me Christophe or Chris." So this man isn't 'Eros'. I shook Chris' hand before speaking. "So who's this amazing dancer I keep hearing about?" "Ah yes. My wonderful main dancer. Eros is basically the main attraction and I can see why. When you see him, it's quite life changing." He's obviously dramatic. There's no way they could be that wonderful. I'll have to see for myself though. Chris grabbed my wrist before pulling me to the seating area right in front of the stage. "The best seat for our special guest. Would you like anything to drink?" "Umm... just a beer would be fine." "Coming up!"

As I saw Chris rushing out if the room, lights went up on the stage and an announcer spoke through the speakers. "Attention! Up next on stage is our adorable but very sexy Angel!" Soon a spotlight was on a young guy with dark hair and dark skin. His back was facing the audience at first before he shot a glance behind him and gave a wink to the whole audience making everyone whistle and cheer. To go with his name, he was wearing an angel costume but this was way more revealing than any angel costume I've seen. 

The entire outfit was basically white lace and a corset with large angel wings and a wearable halo. I'm sure God wouldn't approve of this angel. He was also wearing white fishnet leggings and red lipstick to complete the outfit. I must say he was very intriguing as well but not exactly my type. 

"Great isn't he?" I jumped at the voice but calmed down when I saw Chris with my beer. I thanked him before taking a sip and watched Angel perform. "Hands to Myself" was playing as the boy was spinning around the pole with a beautiful grace,showering in a decent amount of dollar bills,some of them mine. Halfway through the song, Angel walked off the stage and gave lapdances to several audience members until the song was finished. 

Chris sat beside me clapping and whistling for his employee as the young man bowed and headed towards the room behind the red curtain. Chris leaned back in the leather chair before turning to me. "How are you enjoying yourself?" I took another drink of my beverage before shrugging. "It's pretty good." 

Chris seemed to be a little irritated by my obnoxious tone but he seemed to smirk and laugh before hitting my back with his hand playfully. "Such an arrogant asshole. I love it! But I promise you will change your tone for my best dancer. He's up next." We'll see about that I thought.

As promised, the lights went down low and the announcer came on again. "Everyone get ready for the main event! The one! The only! EROS!!" The lights were completely off and it was pitch dark before one spotlight was on a man. My eyes widened when I saw him there. His pitch black hair was slicked back but a few hairs fell in front of his face. His body was almost completely exposed with only a few inches of black lace covering his lower area. His nails were painted black and he was wearing eyeliner and some mascara which made his chocolate brown eyes pop. His painted red lips were so plump, my mouth ached to be on them. 

His skin was lightly tanned and his abs were basically calling my name. He was certainly of asian descent and his thighs were so thick I'm sure he would be able to crush my skull. I felt my heart beat faster with each second this man was in front of me. I felt Chris's eyes on me with a smirk as to say ' I told you so' but I was to busy drooling over this wonderful creature. 

Then he stated to move. And my god, did he move. "S&M" played through the speakers and with each move I felt myself throwing every dollar bill I had at him. At one point, he stopped spinning around the pole and we made eye contact. All of the air in my body had left and it suddenly felt as if we were the only people in world. 

He stepped down the stage slowly and seductively before heading in my direction. He smirked at me before climbing on my lap and started grinding on me while staring at me with half closed eyes.

I smirked and couldn't help but put my hands on his round plump ass but he smacked my hands away before leaning down on my ear whispering "You can look but you can't touch babe." His voice made me moan quietly and suddenly I heard claps and my lap became empty (well besides a big problem between my legs that Eros caused) as I saw Eros wink at me before leaving. 

Chris laughed beside me. "What did I say? Isn't he the best?" I felt my face flush and my mouth opened before I knew what I was thinking. "I need to see him again." Luckily for me, I saw him by the bar with some of the other dancers a few hours later. I decided to go over to him. What are you doing, Vitya? He's just a dancer. All he wants is the money. But still this boy will not get out of my mind. Some of the dancers that were with him saw me first before whispering for him to turn around and left us two alone, giggling. He saw me and looked a little shocked before returning to his beverage. "Hello, gorgeous." "May I help you?" He said not looking at me. I was a bit taken back by the comeback but continued to give my award winning smile and start flirting. "Y'know that was some excellent dancing but you left me with a small problem." He looked at me with an unamused face before saying "Y'know it's not a good idea to call it small because that's gonna turn me off even more than I already am." My eyes widened and I felt my pride being put down. "Anyways, I'm a stripper. Not a prostitute. If you want one, they're probably around the corner. If not, I'd just go to the bathroom and fix that problem yourself." He got up from his seat before saying "anyways my shift is done." He turned away and started to leave. What are you doing Viktor? He just called you out! Go after him! " Wait Eros!" Eros turns around rolling his eyes looking very annoyed. He put his hands on his curvy hips before looking at me expectantly. "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. I'm Viktor Nikiforov. I'm a 4 almost 5 time world champion figure skater." "So?" "What?" "Is that supposed to impress me or something?" "I..." I was lost. Normally, I would have them all over me because of who I was. "Listen, Mr. Nikiforov. It's gonna take more than you being a celebrity to be with me. Because quite frankly, I don't give a crap who you are or what you do. Prove to me you'll make my wildest dreams come true without price value and maybe we'll talk. In the meantime, come back as a costumer since that's when I'll be forced to actually interact with you. Goodbye." And with that he walked away. My jaw was on the floor but my heart was still beating rapidly. This man is going to be mine. One way or another, he will be mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri goes home and mentions Viktor to Phichit and Viktor makes a routine for 'Eros'.

Yuuri's POV

Goddammit! Did that just happen? Why did Viktor Nikiforov try to flirt with me? And why was he such an ass about it? I guess if I was as famous as him, I'd be using it to pick up guys too but still. I thought he was better than that. I guess I was wrong. 

I was 'backstage' getting my stuff and waiting for Phichit to get ready so we can go back to our apartment a couple blocks away. I kept thinking about the silver haired Russian when a loud voice made me jump. "Woah dude. Are you okay?" "Y-yeah. Just thinking." I smiled to reassure him. He smirked at me. "You're thinking about Viktor aren't you?" I roll my eyes at him as he begged me to tell him what happened. When Phichit saw me grinding on him and him approaching me when we were drinking together, he needed to know everything that happened. He was worse than your average gossip girl. "I'll tell you when we get home. Okay? I'm tired and those heels I wore freaking bruised my feet."

As we walked down the street to the apartment, Phichit tried to get me to speak about the figure skater who couldn't get the hint. I kept trying to ignore his pleas but finally I gave in and told him everything

"Wait. You said what?! Are you kidding Yuuri? You had one of the biggest crush on this guy growing up, you were grinding all over him during your dance which you never do to anyone, and you tell him off when he shows that he wants you?" Phichit screams at me waving his hands dramatically to make a point. We entered our apartment room and I have to shush him so he won't wake the neighbors and get us kicked out. 

"He was being a little too confident for my taste. Anyways, why would he want me? I'm sure all he wanted was to get lucky tonight and I don't feel like hitting and quitting with a famous skater only to call for a taxi the next morning while the newspaper writes about our 'escapades' the night before. You know I'm private about that stuff."

Phichit rolls his eyes before heading to the kitchen. "You want something to eat before we go to sleep?" I didn't realize how hungry I was until he mentioned it. "Yeah please!" "On it!" Blue eyes clouded up my mind as I walked inside the kitchen for our 3 AM snack.

Phichit made some plain sandwiches for the both of us and we went to the living room to watch a little bit of TV. As I bit into my sandwich, I can't help but think about my mom's pork cutlet bowls and how I would get them all the time as a child. God I miss her. My eyes started to water and I tried to hold back the tears before Phichit notices but I guess he does anyway because I felt a hand on my shoulder, rubbing small circles to calm me down.

I look up to seeing him smiling sadly at me. He knows why I'm crying but doesn't acknowledge it. Instead he tells a bunch of jokes and playfully scolds me about the previous event with Viktor making me laugh and smile again. 

"You alright, Yuuri?" I smile at my best friend. "Yeah. Thanks man. My mind just wandered." He just nods and looks back at the TV. After a few moments of comfortable silence, we finally start heading to our rooms for some sleep. "Dude. If Viktor shows up again tomorrow, you should really stop the attitude and give him a good time. " Phichit laughs. I smack his arm playfully and feel my cheeks burning slightly. 

"Aww look! How cute! You're blushing!" "Shut up." I murmur. "Let's just go to sleep. I'm exhausted." "Okay. Goodnight Yuuri." "Goodnight Phichit." I sigh as I layed in bed and dreamed of blue eyes and ice skates. 

 

Viktor's POV

The next morning, I was woken up to the sound of my door banging open. Ugh! I put the pillow over my head to block out whoever that was. I was having the most amazing dream of Eros dancing in a way I've never seen before. More elegant and softer. He'd twirl around and his step sequence was so lovely and breath taking. Not at all sexual just beautiful. He was reaching out towards me, his hair falling in face and giving me a more soft shy smile. His brown eyes were sparkling with fondness and I was about to take his hand in mine.

"VIKTOR! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NOT UP? YOU'RE LATE FOR PRACTICE!" Ugh! I don't want to practice. I want to stay and dream of Eros. Finally, I throw the pillow off of me and face my coach. "You went out, didn't you?" Damn it, Yuri! I thought you weren't gonna say anything to Yakov. "No. But I did stay up thinking about my routine." I smile. "Sure, you did. Now c'mon get dressed so we can leave." "Can't we take the day..." "NO VITYA! YOU LEFT YESTERDAY SO NOW WE'RE PRACTICING ALL DAY TODAY AND NO BREAKS!" I sigh before giving in.

"So how was the club?" Georgi asked while I was tying my laces. I looked up and smiled. "To die for!" Georgi perked up and tried to get me to tell him more but Yakov yelled at me to hurry up. "I'll talk to you and Mila after practice, okay?" Georgi nodded before going with Mila and Yuri to the bleachers. 

While doing my step sequence, I remembered the dream I had of Eros dancing and tried to copy it. By the end of practice, I nearly perfected my routine by adding Eros' dance steps from my dream instead of the original. Yakov was nearly gonna blow a blood vessel for screaming at me to keep the original but I just ignored him since I saw Mila and Georgi screaming that it was the best and even saw young Yuri looking at me in awe.

I smile proudly as I stepped off of the ice."Vitya, that was amazing!" Mila hugged me. "Can't wait until you perform that in the competition!" I smiled brightly before thanking her. I looked at Yuri and saw he was looking at me with a strange look of confusion. "What's wrong, Yura?" "You're smiling weirdly. Like you're way too happy. It's kind of gross." Mila and Georgi looked at me and they nodded agreeing with Yuri. 

I shrugged. "Having a good day, I suppose. Now come on. Let's go eat! I'm starving." "Wait old man! You promised to get me that jacket! Let's go there first." I stare down at him. "But you told Yakov." "NO I DIDN'T! STOP TELLING LIES OLD MAN!" "Idiots! Vitya, I knew you were out because I saw you leave in the lobby. Before you sneak out, make sure that I'm in my room." Yakov then left before I looked at the angry kitten. "Fine. Sorry Yura." "Whatever. Lets go." 

At the restaurant, Georgi spoke up to me. "So Viktor. How was your night huh?" "Fantastic! That dancer was something else..." I began rambling and stopped when my rinkmates gave me weird looks. "What?" "Is Viktor in love with a stripper?" Yuri screams out loud. I look around the room to make sure no one heard him before clamping my hand to his mouth and continuing. "I'm infatuated with him yes. But I'm not sure if this is love." 

"I don't know. You seem to have a lot to talk about this man and you only met him once." Once Yuri had pulled my hand away from him, he added "And he turned you down at the end. That's pretty sad." I shrugged. They continued teasing but I didn't care. This man couldn't leave me mind no matter how hard I tried. I had to see him again soon. At least, once more so I can tell him about the routine that's especially for him.


	5. The Start of a New Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor visits Eros at Sinful Paradise once again.

Viktor's POV 

The second I got back from dinner with my rinkmates, I get ready for another meeting with Eros. I know I look pathetic running towards a man who turned me down. It's even more pathetic that he's a stripper but this man is just burned into my mind. I can't really do anything without remembering the night before. I look at my digital clock on the desk to see it's midnight. Perfect. I look at the mirror to see if I look presentable. Not perfect. 

Ugh! I change the suit to something more casual but still nice enough to be noticed. I put on my black button up and some black slacks. Black is elegant and slimming right? I look back at the mirror satisfied with my outfit. The button up is much tighter than most shirts I own, showing off every detail of my body that I'm most proud of. Plus the slacks are tighter as well making my backside bigger and rounder than it actually is. 

Now my hair. I wish it was longer like when I was 16. I'd be able to braid it or style it in a way that will enthrall any man. Especially the man I was going after. My God, Vitya. Get a hold of yourself. You don't even know this man's real name. But I need him around me. Am I really arguing with myself? I shake away my thoughts before bringing my attention to my hair. 

Part it differently? No. Slicked back? No. Only Eros can pull that look of well. I blow a stray hair frustrated with myself. Should I even go back? Am I being ridiculous for going back? I fall back on the luxurious bed and stare at the ceiling. What's happening to me? I'm acting like a teenage girl falling in love with a random boy who won't even give her the light of day. I sigh deeply. The last time I was even close to this feeling was when I met this boy at my last junior's championship. 

He was my age from Italy and was absolutely gorgeous. We spent some time together during practice or even when we went sightseeing. He and I would go and try to make each other laugh almost everyday. His green eyes always made me turn a slight red in the face when they met my blue eyes and he would smile and laugh at me slightly. I thought him and I were going to be together but then came the day of the competition. I won the gold and I was so happy that I started running towards him after the award ceremony but instead of getting a hug, he looked at me with anger. He didn't place and he yelled at me that the gold should be his and I don't deserve it. I then stupidly asked him about us, if we were through. He laughed in my face with disbelief and called me every offensive name in the book.It turned out that he was straight. He had a girlfriend. I also found out that the only reason why he spent so much time with me was to see my routines and know what to expect for the championship. He used me. 

I wipe the tears away from my face from that painful memory and think more of Eros. Will I just be setting myself up for heartbreak again for this guy? If I'm being honest, this time I think I've fallen harder than the Italian. Fallen in love? I can't answer that right now. I'd say it's more lust but again I'm not sure. My mind wandered on the dream I had the other night. He was so different there. He was so... so breathtaking and beautiful. So gentle and kind. Nothing like what I saw yesterday. The man in my dreams was shy and sweet as he reached out for me. While this man was more sexual and aggressive as pushed me away, wanting nothing to do with me. 

Should I go? In times like this, I think what does my heart want? Everyone says follow your heart so that's what I should do. I close my eyes and try to calm my thoughts and think. Somethings telling me to go tonight and see him at least one more time. I feel like this time things will go better. I take one more look in the mirror feeling like this is the best I'll look tonight and go out the door.

"Goodness, are you really whipped for a stranger? A stripper no less?" I turned to see Yuri standing outside his room, laughing and mocking me. I glanced at him slightly before I kept walking. I heard footsteps following me. "C'mon old man. He's just gonna turn you down again." Just keep walking Viktor. "Y'know it's his job to pay attention to you right?" I don't care. I don't care. Ignore him. Viktor, just keep walking. "For god sakes, he's a stripper Vitya! Get that through your head!" "Enough!" I turn around. The angry little kitten looks at me shocked and if I look closely, he looks a little scared at my outburst. 

"Yura, I don't care. I need to see him at least one more time. You wouldn't understand. Just this once so I can get this out of my system and then focus on my skating. " He just stared at me with disbelief. "You're different. I don't know how but you are." We stared at each other in silence before I finally turned my heel. "Viktor!" I turned my head. "What?" "Yakov is in the lobby. He'll see you." He said in a soft voice. I furrow my eyebrows. Was he actually concerned about me? I shake away my thoughts again. "I don't care but thank you, Yura." He nods before going into his hotel room.

"Viktor!" Ugh! I was so close to stepping outside! I internally groan but don't move. "Where do you think you're going?" "Out, Yakov." I start getting a lecture about the importance of sleep and how ungrateful I am but I try to block him out and decide to keep walking. "Viktor! Come back here! Vitya!"

I let out a long breath I didn't know I was holding when I saw the building full of lights in my horizon. No going back now. I just need closure. That's all this is. I don't really need this guy. This is just closure. Am I trying to kid myself? Whatever. To the front door it is. I look around to see if I can find Eros right away but instead I was met with a bunch of other guys in their 20's or 30's drinking themselves stupid. Maybe I should just join them. "My my." A familiar voice catches my attention. 

"Chris! How are you?" I'm immediately embraced by the muscular man tightly. "Great! Just finished my set! Did you miss me?" He winked. It wasn't him who I missed but I wasn't going to tell him that. "This place was too amazing, I just couldn't stay away." Not exactly a lie, but not the truth either. He laughs with enthusiasm before hitting my back. "Well you're in luck. Today's a special day. Now usually my dancers and I don't always do lapdances for everyone but today we are. And because I like you, you can request for whichever one of my dancers you want it from but first I have to give you one and then you can request if they're not busy. Deal?" 

Hmm... this sounds too good to be true. Nevertheless, I shake his hand before saying "Deal." Chris then pulls me by my collar towards the same place I was in yesterday. The VIP section I suppose. He pushed me down to sit on the black leather seat and pushed my shoulders so I was completely leaning against the back of the seat. "I know how much you like Eros but let me show you how good I can be." He whispered in my ear. I'll admit I was a bit intrigued but I still felt myself looking for Eros. Where is he? 

Chris started to press his ass to my crotch and leaned down so he could start grinding and twerking at me while "Work" came on the speakers. I'm not gonna lie, I was enjoying myself enough to feel my pants getting a bit tighter. I moaned when he faced me and placed a hand right there. He sat on my lap and leaned in my ear once more "Enjoying yourself, big boy?" All I could do was nod. "Thought so." He said with a cocky smile. He stroked my hair as he thrusted his hips slowly as if too calm me down but it made me more aroused. 

Out of nowhere, I heard my voice say "Ooh Eros." Making him stop cold. My eyes snapped open and I slowly lifted my head preparing to have him look at me with anger or hurt but all I recieved was a bright smile. "I thought you liked him. Now prepare to really enjoy yourself, I'll see if he's available right now for your dance. " With that, he got up from my lap and went on an Eros hunt. 

I leaned back feeling a bit exhausted. I turned my head slightly seeing someone in the corner of my eye. I turn to get a better look and see him, Eros. But wait? He's looking at me. He's looks angry? Hurt? His nostrils are flaring but he still looks amazing. He's now wearing what seems to be exactly like the costume he wore yesterday but now he has a pair of bunny ears on top. 

Chris goes up to him and gestures to me. He glares before saying something to Chris that makes his smile falter and makes him nod. Eros gives me one more evil look and I watch as he goes to another man and gives him a smirk before dancing in such a provocative way. I watch as he turns and sits on this random man's lap and let's this disgusting pig touch him. He smirks at me as he pushes his ass towards him making that pig grab his ass. What the hell?! I couldn't fucking do that yesterday but this perv can?! 

He stares right at me proud of himself for making me suffer. I had enough when he leans down at the pervert's ear and whispers something while looking straight at me fluttering his full mascara filled eyelashes innocently. I feel my chest heaving up and my face heating up from anger. I get up and run straight to the bar. "Can I have a shot of the strongest thing you have?" I ask the bartender. "Sure thing, mister."

I downed the shot of alcohol and slammed the glass before asking for another. "Rough night?" The bartender asked. I grabbed the now full shot before drinking it again. This time, it burned much more making me wince slightly. "Yeah, I guess you can say that." I turn to try to find Eros but it's hard to see through the darkness of the room. 

"Hello." I turn to see the other dancer I watched last night smiling at me sweetly. Angel, I believe. "Hi." I say not making eye contact. I found the empty glass shot to be much more interesting. "You want a dance? You seem like you need it." I sigh before shaking my head no. "No thank you." "You really like him, don't you?" I turn and look at him in confusion. "Wha-" "No guy has ever been this dedicated to coming back for one dancer. And I know what he said yesterday but he was honestly shocked to see you again. So shocked, in fact, that he took extra time getting ready." 

I roll my eyes at him. "If he really wanted to see me as well, then why was he a little too close with a guy during one of his dances? And why was he looking at me with that evil smile?" "Y- I mean, Eros can do some stupid shit when he's jealous." Once again, I was completely confused. Jealous of what? "Why was he jealous? And of who?" "Of Chris, of course. He saw you getting a little excited when Chris was all over you so he decided to one up you." 

Wait. He was jealous when he saw the lapdance with Chris? "Where is he now, Angel?" He perked and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the dance floor with a bound. "I knew you liked him back! Ahhh! Let's find him together. He's probably just wandering around like always since our shift is almost over. Hmm... where could he be? Oh wait there's Chris. Stay here I'll ask him." He let go and ran into his boss asking him for his friend but it seemed like Chris didn't know where the man was either. 

"Viktor, I'm sorry... I don't know where-" I cut him off, disappointed. "It's fine. Thank you for your help though." He nods and goes back to work. I step outside with a heavy heart and got ready to go back to a hoard of questions from my rinkmates and coach when I heard someone arguing. "I SAID GET OFF OF ME!" That voice... It was coming from the alley behind the building. 

I walk slowly when I saw that pervert Eros was grinding on earlier basically pinning him against the wall. Eros had a tough face on but I saw the fear in his eyes and saw his hands trembling. "HEY!" I scream catching both of their attentions. "I believe he said get off." I saw Eros look at me with relief in his eyes but the man just chuckled. "This is our business. He teased me and now I'm gonna get what I deserve." He cupped Eros cheek causing him to start tearing up in fear. "Now go away pretty boy." I got in his face as I pushed him off of the trembling boy. "GET. AWAY. NOW. If you need relief, I believe that there's other ways to get off." I felt Eros go behind me and grabbed me by my waist using me as a sheild. The more I felt him tremble, the more I wanted to punch the asshole in front of me. 

"Why don't you get away? This is his and my business! Now if you don't get-" I cut his speech off by punching him square in the jaw. I heard a yelp from behind me and felt the hand on my waist tighten. The man fell unconscious to the ground. I turn to Eros and was immediately tackled into a hug and heard sobbing coming from him. My heart broke as I tried to shush away his cries and softly stoked his hair to calm him down. 

"T-thank you." He looked up at me with those brown chocolate eyes. "Let's get you inside." We go back inside the building, he was clinging on to me the whole time, and asked Chris to call the police as we explained what had happened. After the whole ordeal, I decide to go back to my room at the hotel. "Wait!" I hear behind me. The asian dancer came up to me in a small jog. He smiled as he said " You forgot something that belongs to you." I furrow my eyebrows in confusion before I felt a pair of lips on mine.

My eyes widened at first in shock but slowly I got into the kiss. His lips were so full and soft and I felt the lipstick he was wearing smearing all over my lips. His tongue then entered my mouth and suddenly we were entirely making out in front of the building. Finally we detached each other to get some air and saw him smile at me. He laughed lightly as he tried to wipe away some of the lipstick on my lips. "This is my thank you for saving me. I don't know what would've-" "I'm glad to help." He smiled again before waving his finger seductively just like when we first encountered each other making me lean in. He grabbed my collar before whispering "I'm entirely grateful but this kiss doesn't nearly show my appreciation. Come back soon and I'll show you just how grateful I am. Maybe it'll be another kiss or a dance or more... but you'll have to promise you'll come back to me and only me." 

I look at the gorgeous man and nod. "Only to you. I swear." "Good." He jumped up at me making me catch him and he wrapped his legs around my waist before pulling me in for another make out session. He then grabbed my hands that were on his waist to carry him and put one under one if his thick thighs and the other under his ass. "You have permission to to touch now if you want." He winked at me. I did as he said and squeezed his thigh and his ass making him moan and bury his head on the crook of my neck. He kissed and sucked on my neck finding the sweet spot. I'm sure there was gonna be a mark but God it felt so good.

Finally he jumped down, breaking the kiss, and grabbed my hand before speaking "I'll see you soon I hope." His eyes sparkled up at me waiting for my response. My god is he beautiful. "Of course. Until then sweetheart." I grabbed his hand, kisskng the back of it before waving goodbye. And if I looked closely, I swear I saw the asian man blush a deep red. I can't wait for our next encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first victuuri fic! Hopefully you enjoy it and I'll be updating everytime I can so yay!


End file.
